mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic Issue 65
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #65, titled Queen for One Less Day, is the sixty-fifth issue of IDW Publishing's . In the issue, Princess Celestia disguises herself to live among ordinary ponies for a day. Summary The comic begins with Princess Celestia going on her annual walkabout across Equestria to hear what her subjects think about the way she rules. Using a magical transformation amulet, Celestia turns herself into a Pegasus so that ponies can speak more freely without being in the presence of royalty. Her walkabout takes her from Fillydelphia to Manehattan to Seaddle, all while hearing a multitude of opinions, before she reaches her last stop in Ponyville. In the Ponyville marketplace, Celestia overhears some townsfolk talking about a recent string of thefts. While perusing some of Spike's market wares, a hooded pony snatches Celestia's amulet. Celestia gives chase, but the thief quickly gives her the slip, and without the amulet, she is stuck in her Pegasus form. Meanwhile, the thief—Scarlet Petal—goes to a condemned barn on the outskirts of town, where her younger brother Winter Comet and aunt Shadowfall are waiting. At Shadowfall's demand, Scarlet shows them the amulet she stole from the disguised Celestia, and she accidentally uses it to alter her appearance. Realizing the amulet could be used for greater and undetectable thefts, Shadowfall commands Scarlet to give the amulet to her. When Shadowfall gets more and more demands, Scarlet runs off with the amulet. At the Castle of Friendship, Celestia seeks help from Twilight Sparkle, but Twilight doesn't believe Celestia is who she claims to be due to her disguise. Only when Celestia shares a secret that Twilight is certain no one else knows does she finally believe her. Celestia explains the situation to Twilight and Starlight Glimmer, saying the amulet that was stolen from her uses old changeling magic and can corrupt its owner if they aren't strong enough to withstand its influence. With Celestia powerless in her Pegasus form, Twilight and Starlight agree to help her track the amulet down. Back in town, Scarlet Petal overhears ponies talking about the thefts she did and considers keeping her new appearance so that she can start over and not have to hurt any more ponies by stealing. Just then, Shadowfall and Winter Comet appear, and Shadowfall once again demands that Scarlet hand over the amulet. Scarlet, starting to fall under the amulet's corruption, refuses to do Shadowfall's bidding any longer. Twilight, Starlight, and Celestia suddenly arrive, offering to help Scarlet overcome the amulet's influence. Shadowfall reminds Scarlet that she took her and her brother in, protected them, and taught them how to survive in exchange for them earning their keep. Celestia argues that true teachers teach to pass knowledge on to the next generation, not for personal rewards or benefit. When Shadowfall holds Winter Comet hostage for the amulet, Scarlet realizes their "aunt" never truly cared about them, and she gives the amulet back to Celestia. With the amulet in her possession again, Celestia transforms back to her normal form and captures Shadowfall to face justice for her crimes. Scarlet apologizes for everything she's done, but Celestia insists she is the one at fault for not being there to help Scarlet and her brother when they needed her. Until Scarlet and Winter find a new home, Celestia invites them to stay with her at her palace. Celestia feels guilty for not being able to help Scarlet and Winter sooner, but Twilight tells her that no one can be everywhere or see everything, which is why they teach—so that their students can help when they themselves can't. Realizing she needs to stay in touch with her subjects better, Celestia destroys the amulet and decides to do her annual walkabouts without disguises. Quotes :Princess Celestia: Do try to keep the kingdom in order while I'm gone. :Princess Luna: I'll do what I can. :Princess Celestia: I know you will. :Fillydelphia Pony 1: —Really? Don't you think we seem to get invaded or attacked a lot? I'm not sure the princess is doing such a great job. :Fillydelphia Pony 2: None of those invasions or attacks ever succeed. I think she's doing great. :Rarity: Just wait until you see these new designs! :Maud Pie: Sounds great. :Princess Celestia: Curse these shorter legs. :Scarlet Petal: How do I change back? Will I change back? I'm scared, Shadowfall! :Shadowfall: Give me the amulet now! :Scarlet Petal: Don't yell! Why are you always so mean, auntie? :Shadowfall: Just give me the amulet! Scarlet Petal, now! That amulet is too good for you. I need it! :Scarlet Petal: Stop! Just stop! :Twilight Sparkle: You're not Princess Celestia. I've met her. She's taller. :Princess Celestia: I am your princess, my faithful student. How else would I know about your travels back in time? Or how you were the one who defeated Tirek? :Twilight Sparkle: Lots of ponies know those stories. :Princess Celestia: *sigh!* All right, then, how about telling you that I like my tea with lemon and four sugars. You used to bring it to me in the afternoon after studies. :Twilight Sparkle: Please, Canterlot Weekly reports on everything about the royals. Celestia's daily menu was their lead story two months ago, along with Luna's recipe for dark chocolate muffins. :Princess Celestia: Sometimes I hate having a free press. :Scarlet Petal: Maybe I can just stay this way forever. Just never go back. I'd stop hurting other ponies. And besides, I think I like this new me. :Scarlet Petal: Shadowfall You horrible pony! You've kept me under your hoof for too long! You're not even our real aunt! :Princess Celestia: True teachers don't teach for the possible rewards, or for how they may benefit. They teach to pass on their knowledge to the next generation, to give them the benefit of their experience to build on and reach even greater heights. I'm fortunate enough to have one of those students. :Twilight Sparkle: And so am I. :Princess Celestia: You are no teacher. You're an abuser. :Shadowfall: You little fool! You are in such trouble and no pony is going to help you! Not your brother! Not these ponies! Not even Princess Celestia herself! :Princess Celestia: I help everypony. :Scarlet Petal: Princess Celestia? :Shadowfall: Princess— I— :Princess Celestia: I have heard enough from you. :Princess Celestia: Once again, my student, you have helped me from a situation I shouldn't have been in altogether. :Twilight Sparkle: You're being too hard on yourself. :Princess Celestia: Am I? I'm supposed to be there for the weak. These children needed my help and where was I? :Twilight Sparkle: No pony can be everywhere or see everything, Princess. That's why you teach, after all. You teach so your students can help when you cannot. You didn't just train me in magic, you trained me to be a better pony. And you do that as princess for all of Canterlot. :Princess Celestia: You are quite the teacher, Twilight. As has been this experience. :Princess Celestia: Hiding who were are is not the way to make things better. It's by revealing who we are that we make a difference.